Can tou keep a secret ?
by Halexia Black
Summary: Emma est comme tout le monde, elle a des secrets. Mais lorsqu'elle dévoile tous ses secrets à un séduisant inconnu lors d'un vol mouvementé, sans savoir que l'inconnu en question n'est autre que son PDG. La situation peut devenir embarassante. UA, RLOC


**Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic, je sais « et ta fic les coloc's » et bah panne d'inspiration alors que celle que je commence et bah je vois déjà la fin.**

Donc certaines choses ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont à JK Rowling, mais il y a quand même du moi.

**L'action ne se passe pas dans le monde magique c'est un UA.**

**BONNE LECTURE**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**CHAPITRE 1 :**** On a tous des secrets…**

Bien sûr j'ai des secrets !

Tout le monde a des secrets. C'est normal ! Je suis sûr que je n'ai pas plus de secrets que mes amis.

Je ne parle pas des grands secrets qui change la face du monde du genre « le Président Clinton à une maîtresse » ou « Telle grande célébrité est en réalité gay ». Non je parle des petits secrets. Vous savez ces petites cachotteries de tous les jours. Comme, je sais pas moi :

1. Mon sac Vuitton est un faux.

2. J'adore le sherry même si c'est carrément ringard.

3. Je ne sais pas ce que veut dire c'est lettre : OTAN. Et au fond, ça ne change rien à ma vie.

4. Je pèse 59 kilos et non 49 comme mon petit ami Ryan le croit. (J'avais l'intention de me mettre au régime quand je l'ai rencontré et puis il n'y qu'un chiffre de différence.)

5. J'ai toujours pensé que Ryan ressemblait étrangement à Ken. Vous savez le Ken de Barbie.

6. Sam, le poisson rouge que mes parents m'avaient gentiment demandé de garder durant leur voyage au Maroc, n'est en réalité pas Sam mais un autre.

7. Une nuit j'ai rêvé que je faisais l'amour à Lily, une de mes colocataires.

8. Mon string me fait affreusement mal.

9. J'ignore complètement de quoi parle ce type en gris.

10. Et en plus, j'ai oublié sont nom. Et dire que j'ai fait sa connaissance il y a peine vingt minutes !

« Nous croyons au bien fait des alliances logistiques et formatrices, débite-t-il d'une voix monotone.

- Absolument. Ce qui veut dire « N'est ce pas évident ! » et surtout je n'ai rien écouté depuis vingt minutes.

Et logistique, ça veut dire quoi déjà ? Et si il me demandait là maintenant ce que veut dire logistique ? Je réponds quoi ? Mais, non ils vont pas me demander ça , il n'y aucun rapport avec la conversation. Enfin, je crois.

De tout façon, l'importance c'est d'avoir confiance en soi, cette opportunité je l'attend depuis un an, c'est la clé pour ma promotion : _**Emma Corrigan, directrice de marketing de la société Panther**_ Oui, ça sonne pas mal. Mais bon, je ne suis pas dans les bureaux du siège social de la société Glain Oil pour fabuler sur ma future promotion (du moins je l'espère). Non en réalité, je suis ici pour la conclusion d'un gros contrat entre Glain Oil et la société Panther, au vue de la promotion d'une nouvelle boisson énergétique : la Panther Prime. Paul, mon patron, m'a dit que le contrat était près à être signé et que je n'aurais qu'à sourire et à serrer des mains. Jusque là tout baigne, surtout quand on sait que ce n'est que ma première transaction. Tout baigne ou presque…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

« Qu'est-ce que vous prenez ? me demande un type à l'accent écossais.

- Un verre de vin blanc… En faite, non plutôt, une vodka tonic. Merci. »

Dès mon arrivée à l'aéroport de Glasgow, avec une heure d'avance, je suis allée directement au bar.

Le barman s'éloigne et une hôtesse de l'air avec un chignon parfait s'installe à deux places de moi. Elle me sourit, je lui réponds timidement.

Comment les gens se débrouillent avec leur plan de carrière. Prenez mon amie Lily Evans, elle a toujours su qu'elle voulait être avocate. Et vlan, aujourd'hui, elle plaide les histoires de détournement de fonds. Moi, depuis quatre ans j'ai testé quatre boulots différents : agent immobilière, photographe (enfin, c'était juste un stage), des boulots d'intérim et enfin depuis un an assistante en marketing dans la société Panther.

Le serveur pose ma vodka tonic devant moi.

« Allons, souriez ! C'est sûrement pas si grave ? »

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui dire merci que mon portable sonne. Et si c'était le bureau ? Mais le numéro de l'appart clignote sur l'écran, ce n'est que Lily.

« Salut.

- Hello, c'est Lily. Alors, raconte ! Comment ça c'est passé ?

- Un désastre, répondis-je d'une voix misérable.

- Quoi ? Ils n'ont pas signé le contrat ?

- Pire ! Non seulement, ils n'ont rien signé mais en plus, j'ai aspergé royalement le chef du marketing de la Glain Oil avec ma canette de Panther Prime. Un désastre ! »

L'hôtesse dissimule tant bien que mal un sourire. Comme ça tout le monde est au courant de mes exploits.

« Oh ma pauvre ! (C'est Lily) Au moins, ils ne t'oublieront pas de sitôt.

- Sans doute, répondis-je sans réelle conviction. Bon je dois te laisser, je vais embarquer. A demain, au faite, c'est Ryan qui vient me chercher.

- D'accord, t'inquiète pas ce n'était qu'un petit accident. »

J'atteint la porte de l'avion après mettre répété une centaine de fois « Ce n'était qu'un petit accident ! Cela arrive à tout le monde ! » (Mais surtout à moi.), et là, j'aperçoit à l'embarquement l'hôtesse au chignon qui était au bar un peu plus tôt.

« Dur journée, n'est ce pas ? me demande l'hôtesse en prenant ma carte d'embarquement.

- On peut dire ça.

- Désolé, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'entendre. Mais que diriez-vous d'être surclassé ?

- Vous pouvez faire ça ?

- Oui, ce n'est qu'un court vol et il n'est pas complet. Et puis, vous mettes sympathique. Mais, ne le dites à personne, ajouta-t- elle.

Elle m'emmène alors vers l'avant de l'avion et me montre un large fauteuil rouge qui m'a tout l'air d'être confortable.

« Classe affaire, il n'y a pas de première sur ce vol, me murmure-t-elle. Puis d'un ton normal elle ajoute. Cela vous confient-il ?

- Oui, merci beaucoup.

Elle s'éloigne puis réapparaît quelques minutes plus tard avec une bouteille de champagne à la main.

« Désirez-vous une coupe de champagne, Mademoiselle ?

- Euh…oui, ce sera parfait, merci.

- Et, pour vous Monsieur ? Une coupe ? »

Je m'aperçois enfin de la présence de mon voisin. Vêtu d'un jean et d'un vieux sweat-shirt, il regarde à travers le hublot de l'avion. Quand, il se retourne pour répondre à l'hôtesse, j'aperçois ses yeux d'un bleu intense, aux reflets dorés et sa barbe de trois jours.

Il fronce les sourcils et répond d'une voix sèche au fort accent britannique :

« Non merci, je préférais un thé, s'il vous plaît. »

J'étais prête à engager la conversation mais, mon voisin était déjà retourné vers son hublot.

**A SUIVRE ….**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Bon bah voilà, dites si vous avez aimé ou pas, c'est super important pour moi d'avoir un avis.**

**Bonne vacances à tous…**

**H.BLACK**


End file.
